Só amigos na mesma casa?
by Sophie B. Sally
Summary: Bella não fala com seu melhor amigo de infância a mais de quatro anos, já que ele havia se mudado por causa do trabalho de sua mãe. Agora, Edward está de volta a cidade e morará na casa de Bella. Como será o relacionamento dos dois depois de tanto tempo?
1. Flashback

**Só amigos na mesma casa?**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo O1**

#Flashback on#

_Eu estava desenhando no meu quarto, quando ouvi mamãe me chamar:_

_- Bella, querida, desça aqui para cumprimentar a amiga da mamãe e o filhinho dela._

_- Estou indo, mamãe._

_Deixei meu lápis de cor no chão e desci as escadas. Quando cheguei ao primeiro andar da casa, vi uma mulher sorrindo e ao seu lado um menino._

_Cheguei perto de minha mãe, e envergonhada a abracei e escondi meu rosto em sua blusa._

_- Bella, essa é a tia Esme e esse é o Edward._

_Virei um pouco o rosto e com somente um olho vi que o menino estava me observando curioso._

_- Está com vergonha? Não precisa. Vergonha é para meninas feias e você é muito bonita. Vem cá. – disse ele._

_Em seguida, me puxou pelo braço e me deu um abraço. Como não sabia o que fazer, fiquei parada até Edward me soltar._

_Nossas mães permaneciam com um sorriso bobo no rosto e Edward perguntou:_

_- Quantos anos você tem?_

_- Se-sete..._

_- Eu também! – disse ele sorrindo._

_Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo até que mamãe disse:_

_- Bella, porque não leva Edward para brincar um pouco com você em seu quarto?_

_Olhei para cima, tentando mostrar a minha mãe que não queria nenhum menino no meu quarto, porém ela só sorriu docemente e esperou._

_- Tá... – resmunguei._

_Comecei a subir as escadas e podia sentir Edward me seguindo. Abri a porta de meu quarto e entrei. Esperei que Edward entrasse também e fechei um pouco a porta._

_- O seu quarto é muito legal! – disse ele, observando tudo o que podia._

_- Obrigada... – falei olhando para o chão, pois sabia que o meu quarto não tinha nada demais. Era roxo e no meio havia uma cama com fronha colorida. Havia várias canetinhas e lápis espalhados pelo chão e algumas folhas. Umas estantes com poucas bonecas estavam presentes e também havia alguns jogos._

_Uma cadeira de balanço ficava ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira. Era nela que minha mãe sentava para ler uma história antes que eu dormisse. Os armários eram brancos. Para mim, era um quarto completamente normal._

_Continuava olhando para os meus pés e nem percebi quando Edward se aproximou de mim e perguntou:_

_- E então, o que meninas e meninos fazem quando estão sozinhos em um quarto?_

_Esperei que ele respondesse a própria pergunta, pois realmente não sabia._

_- Eles brincam! Do que você quer brincar? _

_Pensei em alguma coisa, até que lembrei que estava desenhando antes de conhecer Edward._

_- Quer desenhar? – perguntei meio tímida._

_- Claro!_

_Ele sentou ao lado dos papéis e eu fiz o mesmo. Continuei o meu desenho e Edward começou o seu. Permanecemos em silêncio e depois de alguns minutos senti o olhar de Edward sobre mim._

_Continuei a desenhar e quando acabei, levantei e guardei meu desenho na minha gaveta. Voltei para perto de Edward e percebi que ele estava completamente debruçado sobre o seu desenho, não permitindo que eu visse._

_Não me importei muito, deitei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto, esperando que Edward terminasse._

_Fiquei pelo que pareciam quinze minutos assim, até que Edward gritou:_

_- Acabei!_

_Levantei e fiquei olhando para ele._

_- Feche os olhos e abra as mãos. – disse ele com um sorriso no rosto._

_Hesitei por alguns instantes, porém acabei fazendo o que Edward pedira. Senti alguma coisa encostando em minhas mãos e depois um leve peso foi depositado sobre elas._

_- Agora abra os olhos e as mãos. – disse Edward._

_Fiz o que ele pedia e quando olhei para as minhas mãos, havia um cartão depositado ali. Edward me olhava contente e com os olhos brilhando._

_Abri o cartão e comecei a ver desenhos. Havia um menino e uma menina de mãos dadas. Eles estavam em um jardim e havia várias flores e pássaros em volta. Uma árvore ficava do lado direito do papel. Olhei para Edward sem entender e ele disse:_

_- Sou eu e você. Somos agora melhores amigos._

_Fiquei parada por um tempo, até que entendi o que Edward estava falando. Não pude evitar um sorriso. Eu nunca havia tido amigos, muito menos, melhores amigos. Edward era o primeiro e a sensação era muito boa._

_Abracei-o. Não pude me conter. Edward, meio nervoso com o movimento, me abraçou sem jeito. Como seria esse mundo de amizades?_

#Flashback off#

Vagando pelas lembranças sobre a minha amizade com Edward, nem percebi o tempo passar e quando olhei o relógio percebi que já eram nove e meia da noite. Levantei rapidamente da cama e fui tomar banho.

Liguei a água e tirei a roupa. Quando percebi que a água já estava quente, entrei no chuveiro e deixei que a água passeasse pelo meu corpo.

Edward foi o meu melhor amigo até os doze anos, quando mudou de cidade devido ao trabalho de sua mãe. Agora estava de volta, porém sozinho, já que sua mãe, Esme, tinha ficado em Boston trabalhando. Edward ficaria hospedado na minha casa por um ano e juntos iniciaríamos e terminaríamos o terceiro ano do Ensino Médio.

Porém, como conviver com uma pessoa que não vejo a mais de quatro anos? A pergunta permanecia em minha mente, contudo não havia como arrumar uma resposta agora. Edward chegaria em meia hora e eu precisava me arrumar.

Como ele estaria?

**Comentários da autora:**

Oi gente! Fiz esse capítulo inspirada em algumas fics sobre o Edward e a Bella quando crianças. Espero que tenham gostado. Deixem reviews, pois nada melhor para incentivar uma autora a continuar do que elas! Obrigada, beijos.


	2. Surpresas e descobertas

**Só amigos na mesma casa?**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo O2**

Quando acabei de tomar banho, me sequei e fui procurar uma roupa para vestir. Nunca fui muito ligada a coisas que tinham a ver com a moda, mas essa era uma ocasião especial e eu _precisava_ estar bonita.

Fiquei uns cinco minutos procurando alguma coisa no meu armário, até que achei uma blusa que minha mãe havia me dado ano passado. Era de manga comprida, bem justa e azul marinho. Peguei a minha calça jeans escura e _skinny _e coloquei meu _all star_ preto.

Não estava com nenhuma paciência para secar o cabelo, por isso deixei-o molhado. Deitei na cama, liguei meu _Ipod _e fiqueiesperando que Edward chegasse. Mas não importava o que eu fizesse, não conseguia esconder a ansiedade que sentia, e as borboletas no meu estômago não paravam de voar.

Depois de mais ou menos dez minutos ouvindo música, ouvi uma batida na porta. Desliguei o_ Ipod _e fui abri-la. Achei que era meu pai ou minha mãe, que queriam me avisar que Edward havia chegado.

Mas não imaginava que na verdade, a pessoa batendo na porta era o meu antigo melhor amigo.

Assim que abri a porta, não conseguia mais me mexer, porque parado ali, encostado no batente da porta e com um lindo sorriso torto estava Edward. Ele usava uma calça jeans e blusa cinza escura. Seus cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados e ele estava _maravilhoso_.

Vi que Edward me olhou da cabeça aos pés e corei violentamente com o ato. Porém, não pude deixar de fazer o mesmo e fiquei absolutamente sem ar quando o fiz. Edward estava realmente_ muito_ gostoso.

Não falei nada e Edward também não pronunciou uma palavra. Ficamos somente nos encarando, cada um observando as mudanças do corpo do outro.

Já estava ficando um silêncio desconfortável, quando Edward falou:

- Oi.

Como eu não tinha mais nada para dizer, falei:

- Oi... Pode entrar...

Sai do caminho e esperei que Edward entrasse no quarto. Ele observou tudo cuidadosamente, então sorriu para mim e sentou-se na cadeira.

Pedi licença e fui para o banheiro que ficava no meu quarto, sempre sentindo o olhar de Edward perfurando as minhas costas... Ou a minha bunda, eu não sabia exatamente.

Entrei e me olhei no espelho. Meu cabelo estava levemente úmido, por isso estava mais volumoso do que o normal, mas eu já podia ver as ondas se formando.

Arrumei a minha blusa e sai do banheiro. Quando voltei para o quarto, percebi que Edward estava olhando, entretido, a minha coleção de livros. Sorri disfarçadamente, pois eu sabia que meus livros, além de cultos era de muito bom gosto.

Edward olhou para mim novamente e ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Charlie, meu pai, que entrou no quarto e disse:

- E então crianças? Já estão melhores amigos novamente?

- Pai! – gritei. Edward riu e pareceu não se importar pela intromissão de meu pai e nem pelo fato de ele o ter chamado de criança.

- Ah, Bells, não tem problema, Edward me conhece, sabe que eu sou assim. Mas então, já mostrou a Edward aonde ele vai dormir?

Neguei com a cabeça e Charlie disse para que eu mostrasse, pois sairíamos para jantar assim que minha mãe, Renée, ficasse pronta.

Charlie desceu para a sala e eu chamei Edward, para que ele pudesse ver o quarto. Ele dormiria no quarto em frente ao meu. Não era tão grande como os outros da casa, mas espaçoso.

Nossas aulas só começariam na semana seguinte, dando tempo suficiente para que eu e Edward começássemos a conversar normalmente e voltássemos a ser os melhores amigos que éramos aos doze anos.

Peguei meu casaco e meu celular no quarto e desci junto com Edward para a sala. Do jeito que as coisas aconteciam, o jantar ia ser muito estranho. Eu, Edward, Renée e Charlie, jantando como se fossemos uma família. Eu queria só ver o que aconteceria e tinha quase certeza de que não seria bom.

**.*.*.*.**

**EDWARD POV**

Eu havia acabado de chegar à casa de meus antigos "tios" e estava muito nervoso.

Charlie e Renée estavam me tratando muito bem, como se eu nunca tivesse ficado fora. Eles eram ótimas pessoas e apesar de mais velhos, continuavam sendo muito educados e gentis.

Renée falou que ia se arrumar para que fôssemos todos jantar fora, como uma comemoração pela minha chegada.

- Bells, vem aqui, Edward chegou!

_Bella_. Como ela estaria? Provavelmente tinha a mesma idade que eu. Subitamente, fiquei mais nervoso do que já estava. Porque ela estava demorando tanto a descer? Charlie tentou gritar de novo, mas Bella não descia.

- Ela deve estar com a porcaria daquele _Ipod_, de novo. Suba lá e fale com ela, Edward.

Quis contestar, dizer que não queria invadir a sua privacidade, muito mesmo depois de anos sem nos vermos. Mas eu tinha acabado de chegar e não reclamaria sobre nada.

Subi devagar as escadas, temeroso do que veria. E se Bella estivesse feia? Impossível, Bella sempre foi linda, devia estar mais ainda, agora.

Como a casa era a mesma que eu conhecia, sabia exatamente onde ficava o quarto de Bella. Quando cheguei em frente a porta, hesitei por alguns segundos. Por fim, me decidi e bati na porta. Apoiei-me no batente e coloquei o sorriso que minha mãe dizia que arrasava corações.

Assim que Bella abriu a porta, todo o discurso que eu prepara a viagem inteira sumiu da minha cabeça, porque Bella estava _incrível_.

Olhei-a da cabeça aos pés e fiquei ao mesmo tempo maravilhado e _excitado_. Bella estava usando uma calça jeans skinny que marcava as belas pernas que tinha e uma blusa de manga comprida justa, que me fez perceber como ela tinha uma cintura fina e peitos grandes.

Tive que me controlar para não agarrar ela ali mesmo, como provavelmente teria feito com outra garota qualquer em Boston. Lá, eu tinha exercitado muito o meu lado hormonal, já que eu não fiz as _melhores_ amizades e meus amigos sempre contratavam prostitutas.

Bella também me olhou da cabeça aos pés, sem falar nada. Ficamos um tempo assim, somente nos encarando, quando percebi que o silêncio estava ficando desconfortável e falei:

- Oi.

Bella estava corada, ficando ainda mais linda. Seus cabelos estavam meio molhados, adotando um ar selvagem e angelical ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi... Pode entrar... – disse ela envergonhada.

Bella foi para o lado e eu entrei no quarto. Não era o que eu me lembrava, mas também, da última vez que nos vimos ela tinha doze anos. Observei tudo atentamente e me sentei na cadeira que ficava perto da escrivaninha.

Bella pediu licença e foi ao banheiro. Enquanto caminhava, não pude deixar de reparar em sua bunda. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu tinha que me controlar, afinal, moraríamos na mesma casa por um ano.

Enquanto Bella estava no banheiro, foi andar pelo quarto, para ver se descobria alguma coisa. Quando estava passando perto de uma estante, percebi alguns dos livros de Bella. Entre ele estavam: "Drácula", "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" e "Hamlet".

Ela sempre teve bom gosto por livros e se me lembrava bem, desde que aprendeu a ler, não parou mais, era uma viciada por leitura.

Ouvi o som da porta do banheiro sendo aberta e quando Bella estava de volta ao quarto me virei em sua direção. Ia dizer que seus livros eram muito interessantes, mas não deu tempo, pois Charlie entrou no quarto perguntando:

- E então crianças? Já estão melhores amigos novamente?

- Pai! – gritou, Bella. Não pude deixar de rir ao ver que Bella ficou envergonhada pela intromissão do pai. Não sei porque, já que não era nada de mais.

- Ah, Bells, não tem problema, Edward me conhece, sabe que eu sou assim. Mas então, já mostrou a Edward aonde ele vai dormir?

Bella fez que não com a cabeça e após alguns avisos de Charlie, me levou para conhecer meu novo quarto. Sorri internamente quando percebi que ficava em frente ao de Bella. Era bem espaçoso e muito bonito.

Avaliei mais um pouco o quarto enquanto Bella pegava alguma coisa em seu quarto. Descemos para a sala e esperamos Renée. O jantar seria estranho, mas eu mal podia esperar para ver o que iria acontecer.

**Comentários da autora:**

Então? Gostaram? Espero que sim! Eu coloquei o ponto de vista do Edward, porque eu achei que _tinha _que ter! Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews sobre o capítulo passado e mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto pra postar esse capítulo, mas eu estava cheia de provas na escola e realmente não pude escrever (além do que, eu tava com uma preguicinha, hehe) Um beijo, Sophie.


	3. Noite extremamente tensa

**Só amigos na mesma casa?**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo O3**

Assim que chegamos ao restaurante, quase pulei de felicidade. Estávamos no Joe & Leo's, um dos meus restaurantes preferidos.

Edward não falou nada durante todo o caminho. Ficava olhando para a janela do carro e às vezes olhava rapidamente para mim.

O garçom nos levou até a mesa, uma das mais afastadas e mais próximas do banheiro. Eu sentei ao lado de Edward e Renée. Pegamos os cardápios para escolher o que comer. Claro que eu não precisava, já que sempre comia a mesma coisa. Um prato "baby burgers" e milk shake de chocolate. Eu nunca conseguia comer o prato de adulto e também não queria, já que eu era _apaixonada_ pelas batatinhas sorrisos e os três mini hambúrgueres do prato infantil.

Assim que todos fizeram seus pedidos, começou aquele silêncio horroroso, onde ninguém sabia o que falar.

Eu estava tão constrangida que comecei a me mexer na cadeira. Fui cruzar as pernas, mas acabei esbarrando na perna de Edward, que automaticamente prendeu a respiração. Ele olhou de relance para mim, que estava olhando fixamente para a mesa, sem saber o que fazer.

O que havia sido isso? Foi só um esbarrão, mas eu senti um arrepio pelo corpo todo.

Charlie, sempre brincalhão, começou a contar uma piada e rapidamente estávamos todos conversando sobre assuntos variados. Comemos e em menos de uma hora, Charlie estava pagando a conta. Logo depois, entramos no carro e fomos para casa.

Quando chegamos, ficamos parados na sala. Cada um olhando para o rosto do outro.

- Então... O que querem fazer? Já vão dormir ou querem ver alguma coisa na televisão? – disse Charlie.

- Bom, eu trouxe uns filmes, se vocês quiserem ver... – respondeu Edward, meio tímido.

- Claro! Ótima ideia, mas porque você não vê com Bella, eu estou cansado e Renée está com uma cara de quem não aguenta mais fazer nada. – disse meu pai olhando para o rosto da esposa.

Eu realmente não estava com nenhum sono, mas seria estranho ver um filme na sala sozinha com Edward. Como não tinha mais nada pra fazer, já que meu computador estava no concerto, assenti com a cabeça e disse:

- Tudo bem, mas vou colocar o pijama antes.

Charlie e Renée disseram boa noite e foram se deitar. Subi para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta.

Estava muito quente, então peguei meu shortinho que eu usava para dormir em noites como essa. Era preto, colado e bem curto. Peguei uma regata cor de vinho mais ou menos comprida e justa e fui escovar os dentes.

Assim que acabei dei uma ajeitada no cabelo e desci para a sala. Edward estava em pé encostado na mesa de jantar me esperando. Ele usava uma calça larga cinza e uma blusa de meia manga branca que marcava seus músculos bem definidos.

Assim que me viu, Edward ficou meio desconfortável e percebi que seus olhos passeavam pelo meu corpo. Corei violentamente e acho que ele percebeu quando olhou nos meus olhos, pois deu um sorriso torto.

Ele caminhou na minha direção e percebi que tinha quatro filmes na mão. Assim que parou na minha frente, disse:

- Sei que são clássicos e você já deve ter visto, mas são os únicos que tenho. "O Fantasma da Ópera" e todos da sequência de "Matrix".

Observei os filmes cuidadosamente. Eu tinha visto ontem o "Fantasma da Ópera" com a minha mãe e era uma completa viciada em "Matrix", então sabia de cor todos os filmes. Como o primeiro era o que eu mais via, optei pelo segundo.

- Vamos ver "Matrix Reloaded"?

Edward sorriu e enquanto se dirigia para o DVD para colocar o filme disse:

- É o meu preferido dos três.

Sentei-me no sofá e fiquei pensando. Eu nunca tinha decidido qual dos três eu gostava mais. O primeiro era o mais viciante, mas os outros dois também eram muito bons. Quando Edward se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, com o controle nas mãos, cheguei a conclusão que eu gostava dos três igualmente.

Dobrei as pernas e apoiei o queixo no joelho. Assim que os trailers começaram, lembrei que esse filme tinha uma cena que seria _**muito**_ estranha de ver ao lado de Edward. O que eu faria agora?

**.*.*.*.**

**EDWARD POV**

Eu estava encostado na mesa da sala esperando por Bella. Quando olhei para frente, vi que ela já estava ali.

Quase tive uma eração no meio da sala. Bella estava muito gostosa. Ela usava um short extremamente curto e justo, me fazendo babar e olhar descaradamente para suas pernas e sua blusa igualmente justa tinha uma cor provocante e apertava o corpo de Bella de uma maneira muito sensual.

No mesmo segundo desejei poder ser aquela blusa e contornar os belos seios de Bella e abraçar sua linda cintura.

Quando percebi o que estava fazendo, rapidamente olhei para o rosto de Bella. Provavelmente ela tinha percebido como eu havia sido indiscreto olhando para seu corpo, já que seu rosto estava muito vermelho. Assim ela ficava ainda mais _sexy_ e linda. Sorri torto e caminhei em sua direção.

- Sei que são clássicos e você já deve ter visto, mas são os únicos que tenho. "O Fantasma da Ópera" e todos da sequência de "Matrix". – falei, assim que cheguei a sua frente.

Ela obrservou os filmes e ficou quieta por um tempo. Devia estar pensando em qual seria a melhor opção. Enquanto Bella pensava, pude olhar para sua boca. Era levemente avermelhada e muito atraente. Controlei-me para não beijá-la ali no meio da sala.

O que Bella estava fazendo comigo? Meu corpo desejava o dela de forma tão intensa, eu tinha as reações mais inesperadas quando estava com ela. Como o choque que recebi quando sua perna esbarrou na minha no restaurante.

Bella tirou-me dos meus pensamentos, quando disse:

- Vamos ver "Matrix Reloaded"?

Não pude conter um sorriso, já que esse era o meu preferido dos três filmes. Eu amava "Matrix" e por isso disse:

- É o meu preferido dos três.

Bella sentou-se no sofá, enquanto eu colocava o disco no DVD. Enquanto me direcionava para o sofá, Bella dobrou as pernas e apoiou o queixo no joelho, adotando um ar de criança indefesa. Sentei-me ao seu lado e cliquei no _play _do controle.

Quando os trailers começavam, percebi que Bella tinha se mexido, desconfortável no sofá. Pensei em sair e ir para o outro, mas desisti, pois se Bella não me quisesse ali, falaria.

O filme começou e ficamos em silêncio. As luzes da casa estavam todas apagadas, tornando o ambiente ainda mais estranho.

Depois de alguns minutos chegou uma das minhas partes preferidas: a caverna. Era onde Morpheous discursava e era tão incrível o discurso que eu não cansava de assistir e já tinha decorado. No filme todos aplaudiram e começou a música.

Quando todos começaram a dançar, me toquei do que viria a seguir. A cena de _sexo_.

Fiquei tenso no sofá e senti Bella agir da mesma maneira. Eu tinha esquecido dessa parte do filme, onde a imagem revezava entre as pessoas dançando na caverna e Trinity e Neo transando no quarto.

Quando apareceu na tela os dois na cama, lancei um olhar rápido para Bella e percebi que ela estava muito envergonhada, olhando fixamente para a tela, evitando o meu olhar.

Voltei a olhar para a televisão. Essa cena demorava muito, uns seis minutos.

Comecei a ficar mais nervoso, pois podíamos ver a boca de Trinity se abrindo, como se ela estivesse gemendo. Minha mente rapidamente me levou para outro lugar, imaginando Bella no lugar de Trinity e eu no lugar de Neo.

Como seria poder ver Bella nua, tocar em seus peitos e passar minhas mãos por suas pernas? Inconscientemente, minha cabeça virou na direção dos peitos de Bella e comecei a analisá-los, desejando poder tirar a blusa que os cobria. Eu desejava Bella intensamente e quando percebi o que fazia, olhei novamente para a televisão. A cena ainda não tinha acabado e a cada segundo que se passava, a tensão aumentava na sala.

Quando Bella desdobrou a perna em uma tentativa de amenizar a situação, minha mão sem querer deslizou pela sua coxa, e eu automaticamente paralisei.

Podia sentir a ereção se formando, e o volume sobre a minha calça aumentando. Bella também ficou parada. A luz apagada e a cena de sexo na televisão não ajudavam em nada. Quando olhei para Bella pude ver seus mamilos enrijecidos.

Tive que reprimir o gemido que se formava. Não pude evitar um suspiro, que não passou despercebido por Bella. Quando olhei para seu rosto, vi que seus olhos estavam fixos no meu pênis dentro da calça.

É claro que depois disso que fiquei ainda mais _excitado_. Graças da Deus a cena havia acabado, mas continuávamos no mesmo estado de antes.

Não aguentei mais. Pausei o filme e pedi licença para ir ao banheiro. Quando entrei, tranquei a porta e tirei a calça e a boxer que eu usava. Eu realmente precisava me aliviar. Fiquei uns dois minutos la dentro, quando ouvi um barulho de vidro quebrando.

Acabei rapidamente, dei a descarga e lavei a mão. Assim que voltei para a sala, percebi que Bella não estava no sofá. Segui em direção a cozinha, onde encontrei vidro espalhado por todo o lado. Bella estava de quatro no chão, xingando alto e tentando juntar os pedaços de vidro com uma vassourinha.

A posição só fez com que lá embaixo endurecesse de novo. Comecei a imaginar coisas, mas logo parei, pois percebi que Charlie e Renée estavam na porta da cozinha perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

Bella explicou que tinha ido pegar um copo de água, mas deixou-o cair no chão, por isso estava tudo cheio de vidro. Todos ajudamos a limpar a sujeira e eu e Bella deixamos para terminar de ver o filme depois.

Quando acabamos, cada um foi para o seu quarto dormir. Fiquei mais ou menos uma hora acordado, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido essa noite.

Foi tudo muito rápido e muito estranho. Se eu não tivesse ido ao banheiro, provavelmente teria _comido_ Bella ali no sofá. Eu precisava me controlar, não podia ficar tendo esses desejos por Bella. Mas ela com certeza sabia que rolava uma atração física entre nós, isso era comprovado pelos seus olhos no meu pênis.

Acabei dormindo pensando em Bella. O que aconteceria amanhã? Ela lembraria desta noite?

**Comentários da autora:**

Oieee queridas leitoras! Bom, como podem ver eu coloquei muitas lemons nesse capítulo, porque uma das minhas melhores amigas pediu... Espero que gostem, por favor comentem e deixem as suas opiniões. Mil beijos, Sophie.


	4. Alice

**Só amigos na mesma casa?**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo O4**

**EDWARD POV**

Acordei de manhã com dor de cabeça, provavelmente por ter ido dormir muito tarde e por causa do _acontecimento_ na noite anterior. Olhei no relógio. Nove e meia da manhã.

Levantei e resolvi ir ao banheiro do corredor. Quando entrei, escovei os dentes e lavei o rosto. Eu não estava ouvindo nenhum barulho, por isso não tinha como saber se alguém já tinha levantado. Tentei arriscar. Desci devagar as escadas à procura de alguém. Não havia ninguém na sala. Comecei a ouvir uns sussurros, então segui em direção a cozinha. Lá, com um enorme sorriso no rosto estava Renée cozinhando alguns ovos e conversando com Charlie que lia o jornal na bancada.

- Bom dia! Dormiu bem, querido? – perguntou Renée, gentil como sempre.

- Dormi sim, tia Renée.

Sentei-me ao lado de Charlie e começamos a conversar sobre esportes. Depois de alguns minutos, Bella entrou na cozinha, com uma cara de quem não tinha dormido nada, usando o short e a blusa que tinha colocado para dormir.

Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, mas diferente de outras garotas, isso não fazia Bella ficar feia.

- Bom dia, flor do dia. – disse Charlie, rindo um pouco.

Bella somente murmurou alguma coisa, enquanto esfregava os olhos e sentava na bancada ao meu lado. Ela olhou para mim e sussurrou um bom dia, quase imperceptivelmente. Respondi o bom dia e continuei conversando com Charlie.

Nenhum de nós dois tinha dado algum sinal de estar lembrando da noite passada. Provavelmente era melhor assim.

Quando Renée terminou de cozinhar, deu um prato para cada um de nós com ovos e torradas. Enquanto comíamos, Charlie falou:

- Então, crianças... Eu e a minha maravilhosa mulher vamos ao casamento de Billy em Las Vegas, portanto passaremos o dia fora.

Na mesma hora, Bella olhou para o pai, ansiosa.

- Posso chamar Alice para vir aqui?

Alice? Quem era Alice?

- Hum... Pode. Mas com uma condição, terão que fazer as coisas com Edward e não excluí-lo de nada. Entendido?

Bella resmungou um pouco, mas acabou aceitando.

- Mas, se formos fazer alguma coisa de menina, ele _não_ pode estar com a gente.

Charlie pensou um pouco sobre a condição de Bella e disse:

- Tudo bem, mas vocês duas não vão sair da casa. Edward está aqui a menos de um dia e ele não vai ficar sozinho aqui.

- Olha, eu não sei do que vocês estão falando, mas Bella pode sair com essa Alice. Eu fico bem aqui.

Bella me olhou agradecida, mas infelizmente não convenci Charlie.

- Alice é uma das melhores amigas de Bella. Ela, Rosalie e Alice são inseparáveis desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio. Mas Rosalie está viajando e Bella vem pedindo para que Alice viesse aqui desde a semana passada, quando a pequena voltou de Paris.

Hum... Bella e sua melhor amiga em casa? _Comigo_? Interessante...

- Ah... Entendi. – respondi.

- Bom, então está decidido, Alice virá aqui, mas vocês duas não podem sair da casa e nem excluir Edward, contanto que seja alguma coisa de menina que vocês irão fazer.

Bella terminou de comer rapidamente, levantou e saiu correndo. Ouvi o barulho das teclas do telefone sendo apertadas. Ela devia estar ligando para Alice.

- Alice? Oi... Sim... PODE! Não... Teremos... É, ele está aqui. Claro! Tudo bem, um beijo. Tchau.

Bom, essa foi a conversa de Bella. Essa Alice devia ser bem hiperativa. Mas não adiantava tirar conclusões precipitadas, já que essa tarde eu a conheceria.

**.*.*.*.**

**BELLA POV**

Meus pais já tinham saído e eram onze da manhã. Alice chegaria em mais ou menos quarenta minutos.

Edward já tinha tomado banho e estava na sala vendo TV. Resolvi tomar o meu para adiantar as coisas. Alice era maníaca compulsiva obsessiva por comprar e se tinha uma coisa que ela avaliava muito era o modo como as pessoas se vestiam. Portanto, eu não poderia colocar qualquer coisa, pois a última coisa que eu queria era que Alice brigasse comigo e ficasse me dando lições de moda na frente de Edward.

Abri meu armário e procurei alguma coisa para vestir. Por fim optei por um short jeans curto e um pouco rasgado e uma blusa estampada de meia manga, justa e comprida, que cobria quase todo o short. Como eu ficaria em casa, não precisaria de sapato.

Coloquei tudo em cima da cama e fui para o banheiro. Tomei banho e lavei o cabelo em mais ou menos vinte e cinco minutos.

Coloquei a roupa e sequei um pouco o cabelo com a toalha. Quando eu estava acabando de me arrumar, meu celular vibrou, avisando que eu tinha uma nova mensagem. Peguei meu celular e abri a mensagem. Claro, que era de Alice e estava dizendo:

_Oi Bellinhaaa! Estou chegando, quero você na porta para me receber em três minutos. Beijoooooooos, Ali._

Alice era realmente uma figura. Guardei a toalha e desci com o celular no bolso do short.

- Alice chegou. – avisei para Edward que estava jogado no sofá vendo um jogo de futebol.

Edward pareceu interessado e sentou-se direito no sofá, olhando sempre para a porta.

Assim que pisei do lado de fora da casa, vi Alice saindo de um carro, se despedindo do motorista e se jogando em cima de mim.

- Bellaaaaaaaaa! – ela _gritou_ me enchendo de beijos.

- Oi Alice! Há quanto tempo! Como foi em Paris? – eu disse, abraçando a minha melhor amiga. Eu tinha sentido muita falta dela e de suas manias.

- Vou te contar _tudo_! – disse ela, entrando na casa como se morasse ali. – Eu conheci um garoto... – disse ela, mas parou de falar quando percebeu Edward em pé perto da porta com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Oi, você deve ser Alice. Eu sou Edward. – disse ele estendendo a mão.

- Hum... Oi. – Alice respondeu sem jeito, apertando a mão de Edward.

Ela se virou para mim e disse:

- Bella, posso conversar com você em seu quarto, um segundo?

Mas ela nem deixou eu responder, foi me puxando escada acima. Enquanto eu era _literalmente_ arrastada pela sala, pedi licença e desculpa para Edward.

Assim que chegamos ao meu quarto, Alice trancou a porta, se virou em minha direção e disse:

- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE QUE ELA ERA ASSIM _TÃO_ GOSTOSO E LINDO?

Eu ri e fiz Alice se sentar na cama. Eu tinha muita coisa para contar para a minha melhor amiga, principalmente sobre a noite anterior. Alice iria ficar _doida_.

**Comentários da autora:**

Esse comentário não tem muita coisa acontecendo, nem tem lemons... Mas podem esperar, porque _muita_ coisa vai acontecer no próximo! Deixem reviews! Beijos, Sophie.


	5. Acidente

**Só amigos na mesma casa?**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo O5**

Contei _**tudo**_ para Alice. Afinal, ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas e se eu não confiasse nela, em quem confiaria? Alice fez os mais desnecessários comentários e também os mais inteligentes.

Como eu já suspeitava, ela disse que o que estava acontecendo comigo era que eu sentia uma atração física por Edward e ele por mim.

Conversamos por mais ou menos dez minutos, então Alice usou o banheiro e descemos novamente. Edward estava sentado no sofá e continuava vendo o jogo.

- Então... Edward, eu já estou sabendo sobre as regras do Chefe Swan. O que você quer fazer? Ah, a propósito eu sou Alice, não fomos apresentados direito. – disse a minha melhor amiga, parada na frente de Edward, impedindo que ele visse televisão.

- Oi Alice! – disse Edward com seu sorriso torto. – Bom... Por mim tanto faz, vocês podem escolher.

- Tá, então vamos... Fazer um concurso de dança! – disse Alice saltitante.

- AAAAAH NÃO, ALICE! – eu gritei, pois todo mundo sabia que eu era um desastre dançando. Não sabia, não gostava e sempre, sempre _mesmo_ me machucava.

Edward riu do meu desespero e falou:

- Vamos Bella! Vai ser divertido, afinal, você tem alguma sugestão melhor?

Os dois foram andando para o meio da sala, conversando como se fossem melhores amigos e eu fui atrás, xingando baixo.

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar e falei:

- Tanto faz, mas eu não vou ser a primeira.

- Eu sou! Eu sou! Eu sou! – disse Alice, dando gritinhos e pulinhos.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado e esperamos que Alice colocasse um dos CDS que tinha trazido no rádio.

Logo que a música começou a tocar, reconheci. Alice colocou "Your Love Is My Drug" da Ke$ha.

Começou a dançar alegremente e a coreografia estava ótima, pois Alice fazia ballet desde pequena e sabia dançar muito bem.

Subitamente, parou de dançar a pausou a música.

- Tive uma ideia! – falou.

- Ah não... – resmunguei

Edward riu e pediu que Alice prosseguisse.

- Vamos fazer assim, as duas pessoas que não estão dançando escolhem a música para a pessoa que vai dançar e o figurino. Por exemplo: vocês dois agora escolhem uma música para mim e uma roupa adequada à música. Como eu não tenho roupa, espero que a minha melhor amiga seja gentil e me empreste uma. Mas vocês que vão escolher, então tenham bom gosto, _por favor_!

Pensei um pouco sobre a proposta. Era interessante, bem melhor do que só dançar. Edward concordou também e pediu que Alice fosse para a cozinha enquanto decidíamos a música.

- Então... Alguma ideia?

- Nenhuma. – eu disse e ri.

Edward riu também e perguntou:

- Que tipo de música combina com Alice?

- Hum... Uma boa para dançar e de um cantor famoso, acho.

- Bom... Vamos pelos cantores, então. Ke$ha? Katy Perry? Rihanna?

- É isso! Rihanna! Aquela música nova dela, "Only Girl".

Edward pensou um pouco, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar da música. Então, sorriu e disse:

- Perfeito, agora temos que escolher o figurino.

Subimos juntos para o meu quarto e quando chegamos trancamos a porta. Não queríamos Alice espionando.

Eu não queria Edward mexendo nas minhas roupas, então disse:

- Senta na cama, que eu vou pegar umas opções de roupas e a gente decide depois.

Edward sorriu e fez o que eu pedi. Comecei a procurar alguma coisa que combinasse com a Rihanna, mas não achava nada.

Ela sempre usava blusas curtas, que mostravam o umbigo, então peguei dois tops que eu tinha, um de manga comprida, azul, muito parecido com o que ela usava no clipe e um sem manga um pouco mais comprido, que era florido.

Coloquei-os na cama e fui procurar um short. Depois de uns minutos, lembrei que Renée tinha um short com a cintura nem alta, nem baixa, perfeito para o figurino. Era preto e ficaria ótimo com o top florido.

Sai correndo em direção ao quarto da minha mãe, peguei o short e mostrei a Edward.

- Essa "brincadeira" é muito para meninas, ficar dançando e escolhendo roupas, mas vou ajudar. Não entendo nada de roupas, Bella, então vai ficar por sua conta. – Edward disse.

- Só escolhe o top que fica melhor com esse short. – falei.

Edward olhou as roupas e escolheu o florido. Exatamente o que eu queria. Pegamos a roupa, uma meia três quartos, azul que combinava com o top e um sapato de salto alto branco que achei no armário de Renée.

Descemos e fomos procurar Alice. Ela estava sentada na cadeira perto da bancada e pulou quando nos viu.

- Deixa eu ver! – ela falou.

Mostramos tudo o que tínhamos escolhido e Alice disse:

- Não é exatamente o que eu queria, mas da pro gasto. Bella, você aprendeu muito comigo, disse ela com um sorriso e foi se trocar no banheiro.

Edward se sentou na cadeira em que estava e eu fui colocar o CD.

- Acho que não vou conseguir escolher uma música para você. – ele disse.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e perguntei:

- Por quê? Eu sou indecifrável? – perguntei, provocando um pouco.

Edward deu seu sorriso torto que eu amava e disse:

- Talvez...

Não consegui responder, já que Alice já estava na nossa frente, com a roupa escolhida. Tinha ficado tudo muito bom nela, com exceção do top que tinha ficado um pouco largo, já que eu tinha mais peito que ela.

Ela clicou em play e começou a dançar de acordo com a música. **(N/A aqui está o link do vídeo da música - ****.com/watch?v=pa14VNsdSYM)**

A coreografia estava ótima, Alice tinha muito jeito para dança. Bem que eu queria saber dançar assim. Edward, educado, olhou a coreografia e se estava entediado ou achando a brincadeira muito gay para ele, não demonstrou nada.

Quando a música acabou, nós dois batemos palmas e Alice fez uma encenação, agradecendo.

Correu para o banheiro e trocou de roupa. Como Alice era preguiçosa, não dobrou, nem guardou, só colocou em cima da mesa da sala.

- Edward, sua vez! – disse ela, depois de _jogar_ tudo na mesa.

Edward foi para a cozinha, enquanto Alice me puxava para o quarto.

- Eu tenho uma ideia de música. Que tal "Club Can't Handle Me"?

Eu adorava aquela música, não cansava de ouvir, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, ouvi batidas na porta. Abri-a e Edward estava ali, encostado na parede, meio desconfortável.

- Bella, Alice, sinto muito, mas vocês não acham que isso de dançar, para mim, não vai ficar muito gay? Quero dizer, vocês são mulheres, eu não. Vai ser estranho...

Ele estava muito fofo tentando explicar que não queria dançar, então acho que nem Alice aguentou, pois disse:

- Tudo bem, Edward. Eu estava mesmo só esperando você dizer isso. – disse ela com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Edward sorriu e agradeceu, e não pude deixar de perceber que seu rosto estava levemente avermelhado.

- Bella, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? TCHAAAU!

Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha. Enquanto me servia um copo de água, não podia deixar de imaginar que música eu teria que dançar e pior, a roupa que teria que vestir.

Depois de alguns minutos, Alice desceu junto com Edward e me entregou a roupa. Nem vi, segui direto para o banheiro para colocar.

Assim que fechei a porta, ouvi Alice gritando:

- Ah propósito, sua música é "California Gurls"! **(N/A aqui o link do vídeo - ****.com/watch?v=F57P9C4SAW4)**

Quando escutei isso, não demorei um segundo para ver as roupas que Alice tinha escolhido. Quase cai morta no banheiro.

Alice tinha pego a parte de cima de um biquíni _dela_! Com certeza ela já tinha planejado isso, senão porque traria um biquíni? Era azul claro com desenhos de sorvete e cerejinhas. Mas era dela, então ficaria meio pequeno em mim, deixando parte do meu peito a mostra, que nem o de Katy fica no vídeo.

O short era meu, um azul escuro que eu tinha ganhado no Natal. Era bem curto, mas não vulgar. Não havia sapato nenhum, pois Alice sabia que eu, mais sapato, mais dança era igual a hospital.

Coloquei a roupa e me arrependi logo depois, pois a parte de cima do biquíni tinha deixado bastante parte dos meus peitos a mostra. Não o suficiente para me fazer parecer uma prostituta, mas o bastante para que Edward ficasse olhando.

Desci rapidamente as escadas, o que foi uma péssima ideia, pois tropecei e cai em cima do meu tornozelo, fazendo um barulho enorme. Só percebi que tinha cortado o braço quando o sangue começou a sujar o chão.

Alice e Edward tinham vindo correndo em minha direção e percebi que Edward não sabia se olha para o meu tornozelo, para o meu braço ou para o meu _peito_.

**Comentários da autora:**

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. O próximo ainda terá a Alice na casa de Bella. Eu adoooro a Alice e vocês? Acho ela super fofa. O Edward ficou meio indeciso ali, hein. Eu postei esse o mais rápido que pude. Espero que gostem, deixem reviews. Beijões, Sophie.


	6. Carlisle

**Só amigos na mesma casa?**

_Isabella Swan x Edward Cullen_

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo O6**

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Lara Cullen - sz** – Realmente, você é a minha leitora mais fiel. Muitíssimo obrigada por sempre deixar reviews e as suas opiniões. Não se preocupe, o Edward galinha é só uma fase, daqui a pouco ele vai perceber que não é só atração física. Obrigada por tudo! Mil beijos, Sophie.

**Bethinha Poloni**** , ****Leninhaa'**** , ****Luana Juc , ****Boneka Cullen**** , ****Zink Morelyn , lorena****, Katharina, gby00** – Obrigada por mandarem reviews, vou postar mais sim. Suas opiniões são muito importantes e decisivas para a continuação da fic. Continuem lendo! Beijos, Sophie.

**.*.*.*.**

Ai meu Deus, Bella, levanta! – disse Alice, horrorizada.

Eu tentei levantar, tentei mesmo. Mas não consegui. Meu tornozelo doía demais, não conseguia mexê-lo. Tentei mais uma vez e doeu tanto que algumas lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos sem a minha permissão.

- Bella, não chora, por favor. – pediu Edward, preocupado, passando o dedo pelas minhas bochechas para secar as lágrimas.

- Vamos levar você para o hospital, Bella. Edward, leve-a para o carro enquanto vou pegar um casaco para ela vestir.

Alice subiu correndo as escadas, xingando alto. Edward passou um braço em volta da minha cintura e o outro por baixo do meu joelho.

- Você vai ficar bem. – disse ele, com um meio sorriso enquanto me carregava no colo para o carro.

Percebi que ele estava me colocando no banco de um Volvo prateado, que estava ao lado da minha picape vermelha. Provavelmente era seu carro, mas eu não me lembrava de tê-lo visto ali.

Edward me colocou no banco com o máximo de cuidado que pôde, mas mesmo assim meu tornozelo bateu no assento e eu soltei um gemido de dor.

- Me desculpe. – disse, preocupado e culpado ao mesmo tempo.

Assenti com a cabeça, enquanto Alice chegava perto de mim com um casaco da Gap. Ela passou casaco rapidamente pela minha cabeça e logo eu já estava aquecida e Edward dirigia para o hospital.

Normalmente eu teria contestado e dito que era besteira, mas meu tornozelo doía muito, podia ser uma fratura.

Chegamos ao hospital em menos de dez minutos e Edward me pegou no colo de novo. Quando chegamos à recepção, uma moça pediu que Edward me levasse até a sala seis e me colocasse na cama, pois o médico já iria me atender.

Edward fez exatamente o que a mulher mandou, tomando cuidado para que meu tornozelo não batesse em nada.

Quando eu estava sentada na cama, esperando pelo médico, Alice perguntou:

- Está doendo muito?

- Mais ou menos. – respondi, mesmo sabendo que era mentira, pois meu tornozelo doía.

Doía _muito_.

- Bom... O que temos aqui? – disse um homem loiro e muito bonito de uns trinta e poucos anos que entrava no quarto. – Meu nome é Carlisle, sou o médico que atenderá vocês.

- Ela caiu em cima do tornozelo enquanto descia as escadas, doutor. – disse Alice.

- Hum... Desastrada é? Vou dar uma olhada. – ele disse.

Mexeu um pouco no meu tornozelo enquanto perguntava se doía. Por fim, disse que eu teria que tirar um raio X. Fui para a salinha junto com o doutor Carlisle, que sempre muito gentil, me ajudou a andar.

Depois de cinco minutos, ele já estava com o resultado na mão e minha ficha já estava preenchida.

- Bella, você está com uma fratura no tornozelo direito e infelizmente teremos que enfaixar.

Bufei com o comentário. Eu odiava enfaixar partes do meu corpo desde que era pequena. Edward provavelmente se lembrou disso já que riu, depois da minha reação.

Ficamos mais meia hora no hospital, até que recebemos alta para irmos embora. Quando chegamos em casa, estávamos todos morrendo de fome, e foi assim que Edward teve a ideia mais brilhante do dia:

- Vamos pedir pizza!

Todos concordamos, e Alice ligou, pedindo uma gigante, metade portuguesa e metade calabresa.

Enquanto a pizza não chegava, ficamos vendo TV, já que devido ao meu pé não podíamos fazer mais nada.

Edward insistiu em pagar a pizza, mesmo eu discordando e falando que como era a minha casa, quem pagaria seria eu.

Mas eu sempre perdia as discussões com Edward, isso acontecia desde quando nos conhecemos. Então, deixei-o pagar, pois eu não agüentaria mais um minuto sem comer.

- Gente, essa pizza tá _maravilhosa_. – disse Alice, fazendo caretas.

Eu e Edward rimos com as caras que Alice fazia e falamos o mesmo. Realmente, a pizza não podia estar melhor.

- Achei que você estava de dieta, Ali. – falei.

- Ah, amiga, Paris muda tudo. – ela disse rindo.

Quando acabamos de comer, resolvemos alugar uns filmes para ver. Eu subi, com a ajuda de Edward e Alice e fui procurar o cartão que minha mãe tinha da locadora.

Assim que achei, ligamos e pedimos o filme "Duro de Matar", pois ninguém tinha uma ideia melhor e Alice queria muito ver esse filme.

Ficamos esperando que a locadora entregasse em casa, enquanto brincávamos de mímica. Um pouco infantil, mas muito divertido. Foi um pouco complicado para mim, pois eu estava com o pé enfaixado, mas "brinquei" mesmo assim.

Quando a locadora entregou, fui fazer pipoca. Tínhamos acabado de comer, mas o filme não ia ter graça sem pipoca.

Sentamos todos no sofá e começamos a ver. Mais ou menos no meio do filme, quando já eram umas seis e meia da tarde, o telefone tocou. Foi uma confusão para achar o controle e pausar o filme.

Fui andando com a ajuda de Edward até o telefone, peguei-o e disse:

- Alô?

- Bella? Oi querida, é a mamãe. – disse Renée.

- Oi, mãe.

- Querida, aqui está chovendo muito, está tudo praticamente alagado e o casamento ainda nem acabou. Eu e seu pai não teremos como voltar para a casa hoje. Vamos dormir na casa da esposa de Billy e amanhã voltamos, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, mãe. Alice pode dormir aqui, então?

- Pode querida. Mas não façam muita bagunça. Amo você.

- Também. Um beijo, mãe. Tchau.

Desliguei o telefone e olhei para Alice.

- Meus pais vão dormir em Las Vegas porque está tudo alagado e deixaram você dormir aqui. O que acha?

A próxima coisa que me lembro foi de ter ficado praticamente surda por causa de Alice gritando e pulando e Edward rindo da situação.

Realmente, essa noite seria muito engraçada.

**Comentários da autora:**

Oiee! Então, eu fiz um capítulo mais fofo dessa vez. Mostrando que o Edward ta mudando. Espero que gostem. Mandem reviews com as suas opiniões. Beijoos, Sophie!


End file.
